Confessions
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: Bill Confesses he's gay to his best friend Andreas, and he gets a little more then expected :tokio hotel.....SLASH,Mention of twincest...I wrort this story...but look for the french translation....Penname....Pilim


(Bill's POV)  
The wind blew my hair out of my face as silent tears made their way down my cheeks. Hands in my pockets and shouldering my bag, I traveled down the street, to my best friend's house. I Hate it when I cry, I feel weak. It gets hard to stop when I start though. But as I stood at the front door, I took out a mirror and fixed my make-up that was starting to run. I fixed my hair and made sure the wind did not ruin it. When I presumed my appearance presentable I knocked on the door.

"Coming", a voice was heard though the door.

When it opened a stream of light temporarily blinded me, but as I adjusted I walked inside.

(3rd POV)  
"Hey Bill, what's up", Andreas, bill's best friend asked

"Nuttin much, just bored, thought we could hang out, is it alright?" bill asked a little unsure of himself.

"Yea of course, you don't even have to ask, what do ya wanna do?"

"Dunno, wanna just watch a movie?" Bill asked in a small voice.

"Sure, what movie?"

"You can choose", Bill said looking down

Andreas popped a movie in, but he didn't plan on watching it. Instead he sat down on the couch where Bill had seated. He turned himself facing Bill all the way, "what's the matter Bill, you're not acting yourself"

"I know"

"So are you gonna tell me what's up, and don't pull the 'you wouldn't care', or 'it's not a big deal', if it's making you cry or if it's upsetting you. It's worth my time and it's a big deal, because you are a big deal to me, we've been best friends since primary school, bill I thought you could trust me", Andreas lectured, his voice layered in sadness

"I know, I can, I just, I don't know, if you… that would hurt to much", Bill stammered

"Bill what is it, your not making any sense, course when do you ever?" Andreas said trying for a laugh, and he succeeded. Bill gave him one of his lop-sided grins. And punch Andreas in the arm playfully.

"Hey I make perfect sense everyday", Bill argued, trying to sound hurt, and failing miserably.  
"yea, oh okay whatever helps you sleep at night", Andreas said with a sly grin, but sobering up he added, " I love you Bill, more then you know, you can tell me anything, I won't reject you"

Bill stared at Andreas, trying to see if he was sincere. After a while Bill looked at his lap, and mumbled "I'm gay"

"What was that?"

"You heard me"

"No I seriously didn't"

"I'm Gay", Bill said looking up and gaining his confidence, but then losing it and looking back at his hands.

"Is that all, I thought you were sick or something", Andreas breathed out relived.

"What do you mean is that all, you're not mad"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because, I've heard the way your dad talks about gays", bill spat

"I'm not my father, and he's not a father to me, you know this Bill, when my mother died, it became a chore to live together, to talk together. We don't know each other anymore. Your stepfather is more of a father to me then my own"

"I know, I was just nervous of your reaction, I don't know what I'd do if you were disgusted of me"

"I'm always disgusted of you Bill, but not because you like boys, why would I hate a fellow gay", Andreas smirked

"Wait, back-up, you're gay?"

"Well since you came out to me, I thought it would only be fair to come out as well, I, Andreas, am gay" he said formally. Bill laughed and decided to try something, "I, Bill, am gay also and would like to say Andreas has a nice ass"

Andreas blushed but did not back down from the challenge "I, Andreas, would like to announce that Bill drives me crazy and is cause of my hard on's during the night" he said smugly

Bill turned as red as a tomato but he did not give up "I, Bill, would like to announce that Andreas is the object of my affection and would like him to be my first"  
"I, Andreas, will have to agree with Bill and I would like him to be my first also."

"Really?" Bill questioned unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Really" Andreas said firmly, "I wouldn't want to share this experience without the person I love"

Bill was thrown back a bit, "you, you love me?" he stammered

"Yes I love you, I thought it was just phase but I thought back and noticed that I felt a pull towards boys more then girls. Then I came to terms with it and I'm glad, and right now I'm just happy you know, you don't have to return the feelings, and what would Tom say?

"I'm glad I know too, and tom wouldn't care if I'm gay or not"

"That's not what I was talking about, Bill"

"Huh, I'm confused", Bill said honestly not getting what Andreas was saying

"Oh come on Bill, I know what goes between closed doors with you two"

Bill stared at him flabbergasted, not sure what to say "how did you find out?"

"Well it's a long story, but I shall tell you anyways, how I found out about your rendezvous' together" he said chuckling. And despite himself Bill found himself cracking a smile. "Well remember that day when we had that food fight during school, yea?"

"Yea..." Bill said trying to remember what happened that day

"Don't worry nothing major happened between you guys, but then again something did happen, am I mistaken that that day when I left to take a shower, you guys kissed for the first time?"

"How did you know that?"

"Let me tell the story and you will know, okay when we came home that night, we were covered in food and goop and we each took turns showering, I went first. When I came out, I heard you guys talking.

(FLASHBACK)

"Bill have you ever kissed a girl?" tom said

"Yea, once, you?"

"Yea what was it like for you," tom asked

"It was….wet. I didn't really like it. I'm not an expert on kissing but she was really bad, she stuck her tongue in my mouth and just left it there like a dead fish, and her she tasted like shit" bill answered trying to remember the kiss

"Yea same here…..would you like to try again", he asked quickly

"With who, no girl wants to kiss me"

"Um, I would"

"Tomi that's weird" Bill said laughing.

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything, I just wanna kiss you"

"Okay," Bill said unsure

There was a pause and through the door you could here a slight moan and a sharp intake of breath.

"That, that was, that was wow" Bill said once again trying to find the right words. "Wanna try again" Tom laughed

(END FLASHBACK)

"That day I looked at you guys in a different light, you were so much closer, and the closer you guys got, for some reason, the closer I got"

"Don't you think it's weird that my brother and I make-out when we're alone"

"No, call it a twin thing, and you might want me to be your first having sex, but I would not be your first to give you a blowjob"

This time Bill's eyes widened and all the blood rushed to his face, he looked down. "How did you know about that?"

"I walked in on you guys one time", he said with a shrug, "and might I add that I had to wear sweatpants for the longest time, cause every time I thought of you guys, it would show" Andreas said nudging Bill with his elbow. Bill smiled smugly before looking down.

"Tom said people wouldn't get what we do, that they would be disgusted with us."

"He's right, people wouldn't understand what you guys have, but I'm not people, I'm Andreas and you guys are like brothers to me and I hope Tom does not mind sharing, cause since we're 'brothers', there's gonna be more incest going around", he laughed "I think it's sweet how close you guys are and aren't afraid to be who you are and be with who you want." Bill smiled and nearly attacked Andreas, when he went to hug him.

They fell to the floor. Andreas ended up lying on top of Bill. they gazed into each others eyes. And before either one could comprehend what was happening they lightly pressed their lips against each other. This soon turned into a passionate kiss. Tongues battled for dominance but in the end Andreas won. Andreas gently nipped Bill's bottom lip before opening his eyes. He leaned his head on Bill's shoulder, while Bill wrapped his arms around his newfound boyfriend.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much It means to me that your not disgusted, Tom and I love you so much Andreas" Bill whispered into his lovers ear

"Wait Tom, too" Andreas said shocked, looking up

"Let's just say Tom's not gonna have a problem sharing" Bill smirked


End file.
